The present disclosure relates generally to electronic displays and, more particularly, to electronic displays with reduced or eliminated mura artifacts.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic displays commonly appear in electronic devices such as televisions, computers, and phones. One type of electronic display, known as a liquid crystal display (LCD), displays images by modulating the amount of light allowed to pass through a liquid crystal layer within pixels of the LCD. In general, LCDs modulate the light passing through each pixel by varying a voltage difference between a pixel electrode and a common electrode. This creates an electric field that causes the liquid crystal layer to change alignment. The change in alignment of the liquid crystal layer causes more or less light to pass through the pixel. By changing the voltage difference (often referred to as a data signal) supplied to each pixel, images are produced on the LCD.
Conventionally, the common electrodes of the pixels of the LCD are all formed from a single common voltage layer (VCOM). Thus, to the extent that undesirable bias voltages or voltage perturbations may occur in the VCOM, any resulting negative effects would be distributed over the entire LCD. When an LCD includes multiple VCOMs, however, it is believed that undesirable bias voltages or voltage perturbations may occur differentially on the various VCOMs. These differential bias voltages or voltage perturbations could produce visible artifacts known as muras, or largely permanent display screen artifacts.